


Taking Servant Inventory

by Areeta9



Series: Violet: Master of Chaldea [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Servants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areeta9/pseuds/Areeta9
Summary: Violet gives a status report on the servants currently in her Chaldea as of a few days after her clearing of Agartha.
Series: Violet: Master of Chaldea [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589119
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Taking Servant Inventory Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> The purpose of these chapters are primarily to establish who is and isn't in Violet's Chaldea since unlike the Gudas, she doesn't have the affinity nor resources to summon every single servant from the gacha. They are all broken up by bronze star, silver star, 4 gold star, and 5 gold star. These chapters can be used for future story reference.

“Okay, as of today, you have 92 unique servants. How does it feel?” asked Da Vinci, scrolling through the spirit origin list on a tablet.

“I feel more like an RA than a master,” replied Violet, slouching in the rolling chair she was sitting in. 

She was mentally exhausted. The day had been hectic, more hectic than usual and less than great. Over the course of the day she had broken up three fights, one of which being a fight between Saber Arturia and Lancer Alter Arturia over the last serving of pudding, forcing her to give up her own desert to resolve the situation. Along with this, she had to put out a fire in the kitchen when Bunyan and Abigail tried to make themselves pancakes without adult supervision. Her magic lessons with Medea also hadn’t been going well. No matter how much she practiced, she failed to perform a simple fire spell, even when she tried the rune method and asked Caster Cu for help. Farming had also been terrible that day! She had gone out for Proofs of Heroes, but after four hours of hunting, only had three of them to show for it! To top it all off, she hadn’t had a single moment to herself all day!

Da Vinci watched as Violet’s expression turned into a grimace. Da Vinci had known Violet for a little over a year now. She knew that the master of Chaldea’s duties could be taxing on the girl at times. 

“Okay then, since you seem so tired, we’ll break the servant status report into parts and do the rest tomorrow morning. Let’s start with status of your bronze servants”

Violet sighed and picked up her own tablet.

“Where do I start? Angry Mango…”

“You mean Aŋra Mainiiu?”

“Yes, Angry Man Jew.”

Aŋra Mainiiu

  * He’s quite lazy and surprisingly docile for a guy meant to be an incarnation of all the world’s evil. Nonetheless, he’s kept as far as possible from the Grail Room. Admittedly, I don’t talk to or use him much...And I’ve never really seen him with anybody either...I should make sure he’s not too lonely.



Spartacus

  * ...I don’t really know how to interact with Spartacus. He gave me handcuffs as thanks for Valentine’s Day chocolates. Don’t get me wrong, I’m grateful for them, trying to get out of them was the perfect motivation I needed to start hitting the gym regularly, but it’s still a bit weird though. I started reading him different declarations of independence and bills of rights. He seemed to like them.



Asterios

  * Asterios is a good boy and I won’t stand for anyone saying otherwise. He’s usually with Euryale and the two have started helping out in the greenhouse. He gets along with the Medusas….Did you know he and Medea were cousins?



Bunyan

  * Bunyan is baby! Lovely baby! She has the _cutest_ French accent! She eats enough to rival the Arturias but she’s also really helpful when gathering supplies. She gets along well with the other child servants.



Kojirou

  * He’s on the quieter side, one of the simpler servants to deal with. He’s usually up on the roof. I sometimes go up there and bring him tea. He seems to enjoy sparring with the other warrior servants. Also, I swear on my life he has a thing for Martha!



Mata Hari

  * Mata Hari’s so sweet and by far one of the more normal servants. She’s quite the romantic and often tries to hit up some of the more attractive servants...Which makes me feel incredibly bad for her because it makes me realize just how nuts many of the other servants are. She usually leads zumba/jazzercise classes in the gym. She also has the top score for every song in Just Dance, which pisses of Arturia to no end.



Amadeus

  * Often locks himself in his room for extended periods of time working on his latest symphony. I personally find him rather good company. Sometimes I just visit him in his room and listen to him work. I think some of the child servants do it too. He usually hangs out with Marie but I’ve seen him talking to Carmilla a couple times. She must be a classical music fan.



Arash

  * Arash is a good man. He’s one of the servants I rarely have to worry about and really helpful when it comes to peacemaking. Very friendly. He’s been trying to befriend Serenity, which is good, as he’s one of the few servants with a bit of resistance to her poison.



Caligula

  * I don’t hate Caligula. I just feel like it’s easier to interact with Berserkers with high madness enhancement when you doing an activity with them than by trying to have a casual conversation. I had a Scathach create a thousand piece Nero puzzle with her rune magic for him. He seemed to like it. He’s also a very capable sculptor. I’m not a huge fan of Nero but the bust of her he game me is very well-made. He usually hangs out with Romulus and Caesar, fellow Romans after all.



Eric Bloodaxe

  * I swear he’s not as crazy as he pretends to be, but I’d rather not be cursed by his wife



Cursed Arm

  * Really cool dude. Really good at cleaning Surprisingly good with kids. Shares an apartment style room with Serenity and Hundred Personas. They’re kinda like a pseudo-family. He’s been teaching me how to throw knives but I’ve yet to get the hang of it.



Sanson

  * Ever since Romani...passed, he and Paracelsus have pretty much taken charge of the medical bay, as they’re the only servants I’ve summoned so far that have medical training. Dude’s got issues. Understandable issues. He’s on Martha and Georgios’s prayer list. Has got it _BAD_ for Marie.



Phantom

  * You know what I said earlier about Berserkers? Well the same applies to Phantom. I’ve started taking singing lessons from him. Mental Corruption does not keep him from being a bomb singer and music teacher. He’s the one that helped me get up to par to summon Eresh.



Anderson

  * Ya know, verbally getting ripped a new one feels oddly cathartic to me. No, Da Vinci, I’m not a masochist. I value his critiques and he sincerely makes me want to write more. He can usually be found in the library with Shakespeare. The two of them get along way too well. 



Shakespeare

  * Ah, the Bard himself. As I said earlier, usually found in the library with Anderson. However, he’s more of a troublemaker. The world’s a stage and we are all but players. He’s most dangerous when bored. While he can be troublesome, I don’t personally dislike him. Part of me can empathize with his “writer’s spirit” 



Georgios

  * I like Georgios. He’s a simple man. He loves Jesus and he loves photography. Both of which I respect. He’s getting pretty good at photo editing. Usually hangs out with Martha. The other Christian servants often go to him for advice, being a saint and all. He’s making a photo album of our time in Chaldea.



Edward Teach

  * Ah. The Degenerate. Why does have to be one of the few servants that is really into anime? Ya know, he probably wouldn’t be like that if he weren’t into anime and doujins and stuff. But I seem to spend a lot of time around him? Once again, he’s one of the few servants that are really into anime, the only other servant is Osakabehime and she just got here. Also, the two of them have a “birds of a feather” thing going on so hanging out with Osakabehime for long enough means that eventually Teach shows up.



Benkei

  * Decent dude. Likes comedies. He and Kintoki sometimes have sumo matches. A few of the other servants thought it looked fun and joined in. Usually follows around Ushiwakamaru when he’s with anyone, but I’ve seen him and Inshun meditate together.



Leonidas

  * That man is truly a Spartan. He pretty much runs Chaldea’s gym and often helps other servants with training. In fact, he often also give advice and encouragement to staff in the gym. He’s a cool dude all around. Mash used to train with him a lot. Ya know, before Galahad decided to start acting like a punk.



“And that’s enough for today,” said Da Vinci, getting up from her chair.

“Really?” asked Violet, twisting her chair from side to side.

“Yep! We covered nineteen servants. As you look so drained, we can do the rest tomorrow.”

“Okay.” Violet got up and stretched. “See ya Da Vinci!”

“Get some rest!” the acting commander replied as the master left the room.


	2. Taking Servant Inventory Part 2

“You ready for round 2?”

Violet nodded and put down her bowl of cereal and picked up her tablet.

“Who’s next?”

“The next group is the silver stars. There are 35 of them. They’re the largest group we’re going to have to cover.

“Okay, let’s get to it.”

Lu Bu

  * Keeps to himself for the most part. I’ve managed to convince him to come to paint nights. He doesn’t seem particularly fond of anyone. Then again, I’ve seen him interacting with Fran a couple times.



Darius, Age 3

“You mean Darius the Third?” interrupted Da Vinci.

“Darius, Age 3” repeated Violet.

  * Unintelligible, but friendly. I’ve left him in charge of the kids a couple times, turned out surprisingly well. Likes to ride. ALOT. It’s a good time really. I really love the elephant he gave me for Valentine’s Day



Kiyohime

  * Kiyohime’s the reason why I check under my bed and my closet every time I enter my room. I’ve tried telling her hundreds of times that I’m straight but she doesn’t seem to care. On the bright side, she’s very helpful whenever we need to make a lot of food for an event. Apparently she, Tamamo, and Osakabehime were online friends in the past. I see them hang out occasionally.



Jing Ke

  * I love Jing Ke but my God she has an alcohol problem and considering the other hardrinking servants we have, that’s saying something. She sometimes chills on the roof with Kojirou. She’s one of the gardeners in the greenhouse



Jekyll

  * I worry about him at times. The presence of his Hyde personality bothers him a lot. The good thing is we haven’t had an incident with Hyde so far yet so...The staff really like him though. He performs voluntary research. Good friends with Holmes, avoids Moriarty, not that that’s not understandable in general but it seems more like a personal thing in his case. I should ask him about it.



Hundred Faced Personas

  * The most sociable Hassan. A servant of many faces and many talents. When the different personas aren’t deployed, Asako usually represents them. Shares an apartment style room with Serenity and Cursed Arm.



Fuuma Kotarou

  * Does not like Kojirou. Does like Kintoki. The two of them are roommates. He’s taught me how to do the ninja substitution thing. He has suggested growing some medicinal plants in the greenhouse.



Serenity

  * Serenity is a sweetheart. I love her. Her condition is just so unfortunate though. To prevent incidents, I let her use some more conservative clothes and gloves from storage. We have cuddle sessions in my room two times a week. Which are also handy for keeping Kiyohime out of my bed. Cursed Arm and Hundred Personas care about her a lot but they can’t really attend to her needs without causing harm to themselves. Arash has been trying to befriend her



Medea

  * Grailed. I’d trust the Witch of Betrayal with my life. She’s currently my primary magic teacher. I have no talent but she refuses to give up on me. We play The Sims together, we currently have a murder-mystery playthrough going on. However, she has an _absurd_ amount of Saber figures in her room.



Mephistopheles

  * Mephistopheles on the other hand, I would not trust with my life. He finds my existence more of a source of entertainment than anything. He’s surprisingly good with technology. Don’t trust enough to have him doing repairs or anything though. His bombs are very useful for demolition and laying traps for enemies.



Caster Cu

  * Has been here since the start. Sometimes helps me with runes if I bother him enough. Usually hangs out with the other Cus. Sometimes steals Lancer Cu’s spear. You can usually tell when this happens because it involves a lot of chasing and cursing. All of the Cus are afraid of Scathach. They try to act like they’re not, but they are.



Paracelsus

  * As I said yesterday, has taken charge of the infirmary with Sanson. When there’s nobody injured, he spends most of his time on research so he works with staff and Jekyll a lot. He and Medea have been discussing crafting magical tools that may make spellcasting easier for me.



Babbage

  * Our resident tech support. Also, thanks to Moriarty, a source of transportation in a pinch. He’s highly respected for his intellect. I tried reading the math books he gave me for Valentine’s Day. Really I did, but past a certain point, I just couldn’t. He’s one the servants who have become concerned about my education since coming to Chaldea.



Geronimo

  * He taught me how to make mocassins. He’s a good servant to just sit and chat with and one of the more reasonable too. Frequent member of the hunting party. Hangs out with Robin and Billy, despite the age gap.



Medusa

  * One of our unofficial librarians since she spends so much time in there but she also keeps a lot books in her room. She’s fairly introverted. She doesn’t seem to realize that she is CUTE AS HELL and Euryale is of no help in resolving this.



Boudica

  * The mom/onee-san energy is STRONG. She’s a dedicated member of our kitchen staff and really good at working with our more troubled/difficult team members….Nobody can resist her matronly bosom. I have fallen prey to it many a times. Once she has set her sights on hugging you, there is no escape, there is no rebellion, there is only acceptance but once it is accepted, the person is better for it. Don’t get her mad though.



Ushiwakamaru

  * I’ve taken it upon myself to get Ushi a few t-shirts to wear. Most of them were normal shirts but Jaguar Warrior made her a “Headpat Slut” shirt. I was iffy on giving her this one but she seemed to like it. She’s very high energy. Honestly, it’s quite tiring. I’ve managed to get her to ease up a bit by putting her in charge of snow plowing after blizzards and leaving her in Leonidas’s care otherwise 



Alexander

  * Grailed. Love him like a little brother. Smart kid, a little older than the other child servants,and has a natural charisma about him, because of this he’s often the one leading their games. He’s inquisitive as can be, if something catches his interest, he’ll be absorbed in learning about it for days.



Lancer Cu

  * I feel like Lancer Cu has been around a lot. More than a few unrelated servants seemed to recognize him when he was first summoned. Loves to fight and is definitely one of the servants that I need to take out on missions regularly. He gets restless when bored. He’s friends with Emiya...I think? Like, they know each other so well, but nobody pisses them off like each other. Anyway, Fergus is his dad, I guess, so they get along. Him and the other Cus also hang out since they’re all the same person at their core.



Proto Cu

  * The youngest Cu. I sometimes call him Cu Lily just to mess with him. While he is still quite similar to his older counterparts, he’s still an individual. However, it still stands that keeping him cooped up for too long is a bad idea.



Romulus

  * ROMA!....Jokes aside, definitely a dad type. He started off pretty cold but warmed after awhile. He can sound patronizing at times but I genuinely value his advice. Caligula and Caesar respect him a lot.



Hektor

  * Lazy old man, but I’ll cut him some slack, he was probably in possession of Troy’s only brain cell. Getting the chance to relax probably means a lot to him. I like working with him, he’s very much a reason before honor kind of guy which I appreciate. It gives more strategic flexibility than some of the other servants allow. 



Diarmuid

  * Diarmuid’s a good dude but _my God_ is he too pretty for his own good. I’ve tried lessening the effect of his love spot with a command spell. _It didn’t work._ Apparently it’s like trying to cure Okita’s tuberculosis! I had some of the casters create a makeup that would stop its effect. It worked, to an extent. Women no longer go absolutely batcrap crazy over him but his woman problems are far from resolved. He hangs out with the other Celtic servants a lot. Otherwise, he enjoys being around Arturia and Bedivere….Just between you and me, I think he has a thing for Arturia.



Jaguar Warrior

  * She’s essentially an oversized cat...That occasionally breaks the 4th wall. She has managed to attach herself to Emiya. He says he’s never met her before, but I think he’s lying. The way he interacts with her has too much familiarity to it to be from people that only met after Babylonia.



Inshun

  * Inshun’s new here. I admit I still don’t know a lot about him. He seems like a nice dude. The other servants like having a new sparring partner. He spends a lot of time meditating.



Robin Hood

  * Robin Hood’s reliable. He tries to act like he’s not useful and not good at interacting with others, yet he’s one of the servants I count on on a regular basis! He also has a knack for dealing with more immature servants! You know who stopped last week’s fiasco when Elisabeth tried to sing over the cafeteria speakers in the middle of the lunch rush? Robin. That’s who



Euryale

  * Is almost always with Asterios but since Medusa Lily was summoned, she is often with her too. She is still a bit of a brat. However, she’s not lonely here anymore so she’s a brat less often. She’s making friends outside of her immediate family so hopefully that helps her gain a broader perspective. She and Asterios also help out in the greenhouse.



David

  * It’s been months since we’ve defeated Goetia. David hasn’t been out of his room since. Some of the other servants and I go and check on him occasionally. We’ve got him down from locking his door but he’s largely unresponsive whenever anyone tries to talk to him. I think the best we can do for him right now is give him time. Since Atilla the Santa joined us, I’ve taken to bringing one of her sheep with me to see him. I know it’s not a lot but I hope it’s some comfort.



Kid Gil

  * Good kid, gets along well with the other child servants. I like him quite a lot. He dislikes his older selves a lot. I guess it’s good for him that I haven’t managed to summon either of them.



Billy the Kid

  * He’s fun-loving and rather easy to get along with. He has some mischievous tendencies but isn’t nearly as bad as some of the more villainous servants. Never play poker or any other gambling game with him. He’ll rob you blind. 



Tawara Touta

  * Honorary Member of Chaldea’s kitchen staff. His Noble Phantasm is by far the most practical outside of battle. He’s also very helpful to the servants with propensities for sewing. His unlimited piece of silk is also very useful. He gets along with most of the other servants, but he’s especially fond of other servants with big appetites. I think he views them as kindred spirits.



Julius Caesar

  * SPEECH 100. He’s a great conversation partner. I don’t mind sitting down with him and chatting for an hour. He also makes some pretty darn good Italian food. I kinda wish some of the other servants would stop making pot shots at his weight. I’m not exactly the most in shape myself...



Gilles de Rais

  * Not a bad dude. Like, I know what he did in life and who he eventually becomes, but honestly, as he is right now I can’t and don’t hate him. Like Sanson, he’s also on Martha and Georgios’s prayer list. He likes kids and not in the weird way. He especially likes Santa Lily, which is no surprise.



Fergus 

  * Definitely a guy I would grab a beer with. Ya know, if I was old enough to drink. I still haven’t gotten over the lines he pulled in Agartha though. It’s too bad, he was a cute kid. You’d think he was just a sex-obsessed meathead but he’s actually quite smart. He can sleep with anyone he wants as long as there’s mutual consent and doesn’t cause any problems. I personally would rather not hear about any of my servants’ sexual exploits and they know this.



Bedivere

  * He’s an angel, always so helpful. Arturia was so happy when he came after Camelot. So far he’s been the only one of her knights that I’ve managed to summon. He’s been learning how to cook new food from Emiya, but otherwise he’s quite the wallflower. He doesn’t usually stray too far from Arturia, and even then he’s rather quiet. He has been approached by Diarmuid and Astolfo being fellow knights and all, but I think he needs more time to get comfortable with them.



“And we’ll take a break from there. That’s 54 servants done. 41 to go. The next group has 33 servants. Unless you want to do the 4 and 5 stars together?” asked Da Vinci.

“Do the 33 include Mash?” Violet asked, scrolling through the list of servants.

“Yep.”

“Can’t you just ask her about her status directly?”

“Of course! But it’s always good to have a second opinion. Mash isn’t a person who easily admits when something is wrong,” Da Vinci replied lightly.

“True. I’ll do 4 and 5 separately. So when do we reconvene?”

“I’ll give you half an hour. Give yourself a brain break, Da Vinci’s orders. If anybody bothers you, tell them that.”

“Okay Boss Lady,” Violet said, picking up her empty bowl and leaving the workshop.


	3. Taking Servant Inventory Part 3

“Da Vinci!” called out Violet as she ran back into Da Vinci’s workshop. “We have another servant to account for!”

“What? You were gone for 30 minutes, how did you summon another servant!” she asked quizzically.

“I walked past the summoning room and one of the staff members said that there was a rate up for some rare servants so I threw some tickets and quartz in to see if I got anyone.”

“Who did you summon?”

“AAAAAWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!”

Da Vinci rushed to the door and looked into the hallway.

“Hessian Lobo?” asked Da Vinci, bringing her head back in.

“Yeah. He was one of the servants unlikely to show up, and yet…” she gestured. “Here they are. I asked Mash to give them a tour and assign them a room.”

“Well, have a seat so we can get this done.”

The two sat down and got to work.

Hessian Lobo

  * As you can see, Hessian and Lobo have joined our family today. I’m honestly a bit worried. I didn’t think they’d show up considering Lobo’s hatred of people but I hope they come to like it here.



Mecha Eli-chan

  * Has been avoiding Elizabeth since we brought her back from the Halloween singularity. She says she doesn’t want to be associated with her, which is understandable. She has also been avoiding Carmilla and Babbage. The latter is less understandable. Otherwise she seems to be getting along with the others well, though she has complained about Chaldea’s managerial hierarchy.



“Well, most of the staff members were killed at the beginning of the Grand Order so we can’t really fix that until the Mage Association gets here.”

Violet nodded before continuing.

  
  


Gorgon

  * Do you think Gorgon and Hessian Lobo would get along? They’re both Avengers and I think Lobo would be comfortable in a forest enclosure like Gorgon’s. She eats a lot but that’s not particularly new around here and is no surprise considering her size. I had an audiobook reader installed in her room since it’s difficult for her to turn the pages of books. Sometimes I go to her room and we read together.



Summer Martha

  * She’s a lot wilder than I thought she would be. I honestly quite like it. It’s a bit reassuring for me to see that there are all kinds of Christians out there. I usually join her and some of the other servants for Bible study. Otherwise, Martha usually spends time training in the gym.



Heracles

  * Heracles has spent a lot of time outside in the snow since we stopped the Incineration of Humanity. I’m not quite sure where he goes but he always comes back. He doesn’t talk much, being a nonverbal berserker, but he makes a great babysitter. He’s also grailed.



Frankenstein

  * Fran is such a cutiepie. She’s one of the gardeners in the greenhouse. She just loves flowers! Sadly she sometimes has issues moving her hand but despite the issues she really loves sewing. She embroidered a handkerchief for me! Moriarty is still treating her like his daughter. I’ve asked her if it bothers her but she says it’s convenient.



Chacha

  * This is something that Chacha told me once: “Never, ever mention the people that could of been saved.” I didn’t realize at the time that that was something I absolutely needed to hear. With all the danger we face within the singularities, it’s not possible for me to save every person I come across. I didn’t realize how much I had been beating myself up over that fact. I felt like I hadn’t done enough. I still struggle with this feeling, but having someone address it and tell me what to do about the feeling really helped me. But enough about me. Chacha shares a room with Nobu. She likes the finer things in life and can be bratty at times but she seems happy here.



Carmilla

  * One of the fights I had to resolve yesterday was between Carmilla and Liz. I’m not exactly sure how the fight started but they needed to be restrained before they used their noble phantasms on each other. It was a really good idea rooming her with Boudica, though it’s a bit weird that their room has the whole grand gothic aesthetic but then you look at where Boudica sleeps everything is all soft and comfy. Boudica’s a really cuddly person. Carmilla was resistant at first but she has really warmed up to her. She has an organ in there you know? It’s really big and cool.



Summer Scathach

  * Scathach is not too old! I don’t know what the heck you guys are talking about saying she’s too old to be wearing her swimsuit! Though I admit, things would probably be easier for her if she wasn’t a summer servant and thus had a regular outfit. She’s been encouraging me to go to the gym more often.



Summer Nitocris

  * Shares a room with Caster Nito. They’re very much the same person. The only difference is that Assassin Nito wears the Medjed blanket more often. They find it weird that there are two of them but they seem to be coping just fine. I’m keeping an eye on them though, talking to yourself can get you too caught up in your own head.



Nitocris

  * Both Nitocrises seem to have attached themselves to Scheherezade since this summer’s race. They’re good influences on each other. The Nitos are more confident around her and Schez is a lot less depressed. I think it would help Nitocris more if I was able to summon one of the other pharoahs as well. She’s prideful but actually quite sweet when you get to know her.



Summer Marie

  * Cheerful girl who’s frankly very hard to dislike. Usually hangs out with Sanson and/or Amadeus, but she’s a common figure within the girls’ sleepovers. Like Chacha, she likes the finer things in life and her room reflects that. It’s essentially a salon. She often hosts tea parties in there. She’s also the reason why we have vegetarian options in the cafeteria now.



Caster of Midrash

  * Has decided to keep her true name a secret for the time being. She’s new here so we’ll find out eventually. Those fluffy bunny things she has are cute. She has also asked me a lot about my finances and how I’m paid for the work I do. Which brings up the question: Am I getting paid Da Vinci?



Astolfo

  * I love this dummy. I’d trust him with my life! Buuuuutttt...not my secrets. He’s quite the chatterbox. He gets along well with Suzuka and is generally very fun to be around.



Rider Kintoki

  * For a guy that looks like a biker, he’s quite straight-laced. I rarely have problems with him. He’s really good with the younger servants, kids and teens alike. He rooms with Kotarou and they get along great. Personally, I think the biker aesthetic is hella cool! If I had more time, I’d definitely go for rides with him more often!



Rider Ishtar

  * She’s a lot more energetic than the Ishtar we met in Babylonia. I think her race outfit is very cute. She causes trouble, but then again, many of my servants do, and she’s no worse than them. I was initially going to room Eresh with her since they were sisters but I realized that that would cause more problems than it’s worth. She doesn’t work in the greenhouse much but her authority is very useful for helping the plants grow better.



Lancer Elizabeth

  * What disappoints me the most about Eli-chan is that her voice is actually _really good_ , but the moment she sings for her own gratification, it becomes _awful_. One concert can potentially know out our _entire_ army of servants. I take her out to deserted places so she can sing freely but _my God…_ Mecha Eli avoids her, Carmilla still has beef with her, Vlad doesn’t like her, but she is one of the few people that can drag Osakabehime out of her room.



Lancer Arturia Alter

  * Is a big eater just like Arturia, but has more of a fondness for junk food, which pisses off Emiya to no end. She seems cold at first but she’s not mean. Not at all. I thought Arturia Prime-



“Arturia Prime?”

“That’s what I sometimes call Saber Arturia since she was summoned first and we’ve seen that there are other versions of King Arthur out there.”

“Okay.”

  * Anyway, I thought Arturia Prime would have a problem with a new version of herself popping up but she seems to be okay with her, even if they don’t always agree.



Li Shuwen

  * He’s a simple man. He spends a lot of time training and is usually on the quieter side. Spars with the other servants often.



Extra Vlad

  * Honestly, seeing fight on the battlefield is both impressive and terrifying...and that’s saying something, considering that most of the servants are warriors. It worries me when he says stuff like “I will take all your sins with me to Hell” and that “His spear doesn’t deserve pleasant conversation.” I mean, I understand why he’s like that, but he shouldn’t just lock himself away and only come out when it’s time to fight. If I’m going to get religious with this, continuing to let his shame burden and isolate him like this is not what Jesus would want. He’s not even interacting with the other Christian servants. Anyway, he’s on our prayer list.



Medusa Lily

  * Our latest baby! Hehe, she doesn’t like me calling her that, but she’s just so cute! I roomed her with Euryale and her older version. I’m trying to get her to play with the other children more, but she’s really shy. Emiya suggested luring her out with pound cake and leaving it out near the other kids.



Summer Raikou

  * Mama Raikou, head of Chaldea’s unofficial Discipline Committee. Her main goal is to discipline Chaldea’s lewdness. Good luck with that when even your descendant got summoned barely wearing clothes. Some of our more _adventurous_ servants have had run-ins with her. To appease her (and more my sake) I’ve asked the servants to be more discreet with their more... _lewd_ activities.



Jeanne Santa Alter Lily

  * Santa baby! Have you ever had Santa sit on your lap so you can tell them what you want for Christmas? So cute! As she was so earnest about it! She wants to be a good senpai for Atilla the Santa. When it’s not Christmas, she’s usually playing with the other kids.



Emiya

  * Emiya, our Emiya. He reminds me of my mother. Not in a bad way but he’s definitely a busybody and definitely one of our most dependable servants. He’s a vital member of our kitchen staff with the impeccable ability to prepare _great_ food at a quick rate. He’s also extraordinary at other domestic tasks like cleaning, mending and making clothes, repairing appliances, and childrearing. Truly, he would make a wonderful wife someday. Unless he’s already Saber’s wife? They seem rather close.



Nobunaga

  * Nobu! Nobunobu nobu! Okay, I’ll stop. Nobu rooms with her niece Chacha. She loves western things and anything new and shiny. Because of this, she often strikes up conversations with any new or Western servants….Which now makes me worry that she may have pissed off the Murder Wolf by now.



Emiya Alter

  * He makes me sad. He’s so...broken. And having the other Emiya around makes it even more obvious. He calls himself a bullet to be used and disposed of. Just what the heck happened to him? He also has serious short-term memory issues. I’ve thought about allowing him to work in the kitchen since that seems to be one of his few interests outside of battle, but because of his disability, it’s not safe to leave him with a stove.



Atilla the Santa

  * I’m very grateful for her coming to my rescue when I got sent to the Underworld. Luckily, she has joined the “I wear warmer clothes outside of battle club”. Which is good, since she seems more prone to colds than other scantily clad servants.



Rama

  * Just wants to be with his wife. Pretty cool dude overall, gets a long with the other servants and doesn’t cause a lot of trouble. Medea has tried to have him model dresses before. He was not too happy about this.



Brave Elizabeth

  * Brave Liz shares a room with regular Liz. I figured they’d cause less problems to others if they were contained to one place. It took a lot of convincing as well as the support of Raikou to convince her that it wasn’t appropriate for a fourteen year old to be running around in an ill-fitting bikini. I don’t think she really took what I said to heart but at the very least she wears a shirt around Chaldea. She spends a lot of time gaming and I occasionally sit in on her livestreams. I gotta say, as a streamer she’s very entertaining.



Suzuka Gozen

  * I like her, we sometimes get together and we do each other’s nails. She’s surprisingly good at math. When Moriarty was trying to get me into calculus she solved all his problems easily, and left me in the dust. She’s been trying to befriend Osakabehime, but so far Osa doesn’t seem to like her very much. She says she’s a gyaru. I’d give her time. Suzu’s hella friendly, I appreciate her reaching out to the new servants.



“And finally, Mash,” said Da Vinci, putting down a period at the end of her notes.

  
  


Mashu Kyrielight

  * Ah, Best Eggplant, Best Kohai. I love Mash. She’s an important member of Chaldea’s staff. She’s seems a lot happier now that she doesn’t have to worry about her body giving out on her anymore. She always greets all the servants and staff members whenever she sees them. Although...She is worried about Galahad not responding to her since Solomon’s Temple. It bothers her that she can’t Rayshift with me and has to stay behind. She truly is a diligent one, Romani would be proud….Hey, Da Vinci, do you think Mash could travel with me for a bit after we clean up the pseudo-singularities? I don’t think I’d be able to hop right back into college life right away so I was gonna go home and then travel a bit. I was thinking about going to Italy first. I’ve always wanted to go back there and I want her to come with me. Do you think she would say yes?



Da Vinci put down her pen. “Of course she would say yes. I have no doubt that she would want to travel with you once things are over.” Da Vinci adjusted her glasses and glanced away. “I just hope the Magus Association would allow for it once they get here to investigate.”

Violet frowned, but nodded her head in understanding. Humanity may have been saved but the aftermath still needed to be taken care of.

“Anyway, that leaves eight 5 stars. Do you want do get it over with? You’ll be free for the rest of the day.”

“Let’s do this.”


	4. Taking Servant Inventory Part 4

“Last lap. Let’s start with Abby,” said Da Vinci

Abigail Williams

  * Abby’s still getting used to being here. She’s quite timid and is still quite clingy to me, but I’ve been pushing her to play with the other kids and I got her talking to Martha and Georgios. She seems afraid of Geronimo though. I don’t really blame her considering where and when she is from.



Sherlock Holmes

  * Da Vinci, you could probably give me a better report than I can give you since you guys seem to spend quite a bit of time together.



“I don’t like what your tone is implying and I’m telling you right now I don’t like Sherlock like that. If anything, he just happens to be one of the most useful servants you have summoned, and I intend to make full use of him,” replied Da Vinci.

  * Well, I don’t really ship it so I’m alright with that. He’s brilliant, but...he’s also a pain in the butt to deal with. He spends a lot of time locked up in his room and yet, somehow, he always knows what everybody is doing. The quickest way to get him to interact normally with everyone is for someone to cause trouble. So it’s a good thing I also summoned Moriarty, I guess.



James Moriarty

  * Causes problems once in awhile. If he hasn’t caused any problems in awhile, it’s coming. He’s somehow managed to convince me to put math in my schedule since I’m still in college. It is suffering. Math is suffering, but he won’t let me back out. He still treats Fran like she’s his daughter and she is one of the few people that can keep him in some semblance of a line. 



Osakabehime

  * Osakabehime is me, if I did not have restraint. I know what we said about her room during the Halloween singularity, but after she moved all her stuff in there, I hung out with her. I thought I was only gonna be in there for a few minutes. I spent 2 HOURS. Her room is _poppin’_! Games, manga, computers, drawing pads, kotetsu, pillows.... she even got a mini fridge! It a NEET paradise! I almost wanted to stay in there forever! 



Da Vinci gave the master a look.

  * Buuuuut….I realized that the NEET lifestyle wasn’t a healthy one and that I should continue to be a productive member of society. Elizabeth usually makes an effort to drag her out of her hole and make her interact with people.



Tamamo-no-Mae

  * Tamamo’s a bit of a mixed bag. She’s had no huge problems since she has come to Chaldea but she definitely has some emotional baggage that she’s trying to sort through, which, the longer I know my servants seems to be the norm here. 



Scheherezade

  * Schez ain’t the boldest servant we have. There are actually quite a few servants that dislike her because of this. I actually get along quite well with her. She’s a great storyteller and I really like bouncing ideas off of her. She’s usually in the library with Anderson and Shakespeare. She managed to also befriend Medusa due to their shared love of books. They’ve been talking to me about starting a book club. Like some of the others I’ve offered her alternative outfits for convenience(her outfit looks like it chafes). She’s still hiding from Fergus.



Ereshkigal

  * Her hands are so cold...but her smile is so warm… She really is just a lonely goddess, a powerful goddess, but a lonely one nonetheless. She doesn’t exactly know how to make friends yet, but she’s trying. There are plenty of servants around that would be glad to be friends with her! Arguments between Ishtar and Ereshkigal are frequent, but that’s just how it is with siblings. I’m planning on assigning her to the greenhouse since she seemed really interested in the plants in there.



Arturia Pendragon

  * Finally, the one and many Arturia Pendragon, Arturia Prime, the first servant to run our food budget through the roof. She’s my lead saber and stalwart in battle. She’s doing well. She had an easy time adjusting when she came to Chaldea, by time she came there were already three servants that she already knew here. She’s generally easy to work with. The biggest issues I have with her is that she’s a sore loser. She had me play fifty rounds of rock-paper-scissors when we were trying to decide who got the last donut. I still love her though. I really respect her ideals and I totally understand how she was able to draw so many people to her.



“Aaand….we’re done. You are free to go,” said Da Vinci.

“Yay! Freedom!” exclaimed the young master, jumping up.


End file.
